Nuova Goku
is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Nuova Shenron that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Nuova Goku is a fusion of Adult Goku and Nuova Shenron in which Nuova's traits are more dominant. However, Goku's hairstyle, facial traits, and Saiyan Tail do make an appearance. Personality His personality traits include heroic, excitable, friendly, and somewhat kind to other people. Like Goku, he has a pure heart despite Nuova Shenron's evil origins. Biography While Nuova Shenron can be easily recruited as he is scoutable by default and can be encountered in an A-Rank rift in Area 5F, an S-Rank rift in Area 6F, or a Star Rift in the Ziku-kan-ku Area which can be reached by accessing Streetpass terminal inside the Spaceship. Once encountered he must be recruited by KOing him with a Zenkai Attack. However DBZ Era Goku (Adult) can only be recruited after completing the main story. After completing the main story he can be encountered in a S-Rank rift in Area 3F or a Star Rift in the Ziku-kan-ku Area accessible via the Streetpass terminal. Like with Nuova Shenron, Goku (Adult) must be recruited by KOing him with a Zenkai Attack. Once both are recruited they both must reach Lv. 40 and the title "Triple KO." (achieved by defeating three enemies at the same time) must have been obtained to meet the fusion requirements. Once the fusion requirements have been meet, it costs 50 Red Energy and 50 Purple Energy to perform the fusion into Nuova Goku. Once fused, Nuova Goku can defuse and fuse for free. Nuova Goku can also be encountered as an enemy NPC in Ziku-kan-ku Star Rifts. Like all EX-Fusions, Nuova Goku is not scoutable and can only be acquired by fusing Nuova Shenron and Goku (Adult). Power Nuova Goku is an S-Rank fusion thus his power is on par with other S-Rank fusions like Android 1718, Arale 18, Barlot, Coolieza, Damira, Demon King Daccolo, EX Gohanks, EX Prilin, EX Trunks, Ginyuman, Great Jaco, Great Saiyaman 12, Jacunks, Kallohan, Kibicollo Kai, Picohan, and Towane Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Evil Fire' - A technique where the user breathes a stream of fire straight forward. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves acquired from Nuova Shenron. **'Evil Flame' - A stronger version of Evil Fire acquired from Nuova Shenron. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. ***'Evil Blaze''' - A version of Evil Blaze even stronger than Evil Flame acquired from Nuova Shenron. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. *'Burning Spin' - A rush attack where the user grabs his opponent and encases both himself and the opponent in a large, swirling sphere of fire that takes to the sky causing the sphere to explode, creating a powerful blast many times bigger than the sphere itself. Nuova Goku himself will not be harmed by the explosion due to inheriting Nuova Shenron's immunity to the heat. **'Burning Tornado' - A stronger version of Burning Spin acquired from Nuova Shenron. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. ***'Burning Hurricane' - A version of Burning Spin even stronger than Burning Tornado acquired from Nuova Shenron One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. *'Power Pole Combo' - A Power Pole-based rush attack acquired from Goku. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. **'Power Pole Rush' - A stronger version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Goku. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. ***'Power Pole Frenzy' - A version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Goku that is even stronger than Power Pole Rush. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School acquired from Goku. One of Nuova Goku's learnable Special Moves. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha invented by Goku. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - A full power version of the Kamehameha invented by Master Roshi that is even stronger than Goku's Super Kamehameha. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. ****'Limit Break Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha invented by Goku that is even stronger than Full Power Kamehameha. *'Solar Flare' - A technique where the user unleashes a blinding flash of light to blind their opponent. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves acquired from Goku. *'Cover' - A technique where the user uses their own body to shield an ally from ki-based attacks. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves acquired from Nuova Shenron. *'Spirit Bomb' - The signature energy sphere technique learned by Goku from King Kai. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. **'Ultra Spirit Bomb' - A stronger version of the Spirit Bomb acquired from Goku. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves. *'Barrier' - A technique where the user creates an energy shield to protect the user from Ki-based attacks. *'It Was Too Far to Fly'- A gag technique where the user tells a bad joke that has a chance of decreasing a single enemy's GRD with the GRD Down status effect. *'Ah! Lord Beerus!' - A technique where the user pretends the God of Destruction Beerus is behind the opponent to distract them and their nearby allies. One of Nuova Goku's Special Moves acquired from Goku. *'Guard Up EX' - The user powers up to increase GRD. Nuova Goku's Special Skill which requires no Ki Orbs but can only be used once per battle. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat Boosts with every attack. One of Nuova Goku's passive Skills acquired from both fusee. *'Challenger' - Higher enemy level equals stat boost. One of Nuova Goku's passive Skills acquired from Goku. *'Melee Genius' - Fewer Ki Orbs needed to perform Melee Special Moves. One of Nuova Goku's passive Skills acquired from Nuova Shenron. *'Pure Heart' - Like Goku, Nuova Goku has a pure heart that makes him immune to the effects of Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of Nuova Goku's passive Skills acquired from Goku. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - The single Metamo-Ring formed by the fusion of Nuova Shenron and Goku's Metamo-Rings. *'Power Pole' - A magical size changing staff that Goku inherited along with the Four-Star Dragon Ball that Nuova Shenron now possesses from his Grandpa Gohan. Nuova Goku inherits the Power Pole from his fusee Goku. Forms and Transformations Great Ape As he gains a Saiyan Tail as a result of being part Saiyan, Nuova Goku presumably possesses the ability to transform into a Great Ape when exposed to a source of Blutz Waves. However as he never transforms in Dragon Ball Fusions it is unclear what his Great Ape form would even look like beyond it presumably being a Great Ape with a mix of Nuova Goku's Dragon traits such as his wings. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actor *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Trivia *Nuova Goku is classified as an Offworlder indicating that Nuova Shenron's traits are more dominant, which makes sense considering he body is mostly based on Nuova Shenron, though with Goku's facial features, hairstyle, and gains a Saiyan tail despite Adult Goku's tail having been removed by Kami indicating the fusion somehow restored it. *This fusion is a reference to Goku's association with the Four-Star Dragon Ball (which Nuova Shenron represents). **It may have also been inspired by Goku briefly absorbing Nuova Shenron's Four-Star Dragon Ball by swallowing it in GT. *Nuova Goku hugely resembles a Charizard from the Pokémon franchise. Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Saiyans Category:Dragons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Siblings